The Tomorrow People Story
In 2014 AD, exist a secret society called the Tomorrow People, who are telepaths that possess supernatural powers. Sam, a regular boy succumbs to these powers, thus beginning the process of breaking out into a tomorrow person. Ben, a telepath, attempts to reach out to Sam in order to assist with the breakout. However, a shapeshifting robot called Eregon, whom has a history with these telepaths, kidnaps the two and demands that they use their powers to send Eregon back in time to 7986 BC, so he can stop an event where several telepaths raided his home planet galia. Eregon takes the two to his secret lab and forces Sam to program a portable time device to send him to Galia 10,000 years ago. Instead, Sam programs it to send him to the earth's core 10,000 years back instead. This plan backfires on him when Eregon discovers the programming and takes Sam back with him. Ben however, recovers the device and travels back to save Sam, ultimately trapping Eregon in the earth's core alone. Sam's breakout process finishes and joins the crew. Decades after 7986 BC, a tribe of shapeshifters detect that Eregon is stuck inside the earth. They detonate a large bomb around the earth damaging the equator which leaves a crack, enabling Eregon to escape and wait for thousands of years to get revenge. Eregon kidnaps Sam and Matthew, another tomorrow person, and sends Ben into space. To get Sam to send him to Galia, Eregon tortures Sam, whom still refuses after taking heavy electronic punches. Ben reaches Mars and finds the shapeshifter control station. He then uses this to deactivate all shapeshifting robots for another ten thousand years. Sam however, is brutally wounded in the aftermath, and Ben takes him to a doctor. The Doctor however, is swarmed and killed by a bunch of Balloon aliens, which have now infested the earth while using the core as base. Sam is infected leaving him with a short time left to live. Ben sends Sam to a hospital, whom escapes and assaults Ben whilst ordering him to provide information on the whereabouts of the Balloon base, having been brainwashed by his infection. Matthew helps Ben, telling him that an environmentally disguised room exists in the core, suitable for life to enter. It is also where a deactivation switch resides which should send all the aliens back home for good. With this intel, Ben teleports to the centre of the earth, which looks identical to the outer surface. Ben lures Sam to the switch and activates it, resulting in the purification of all the world's balloon infections. Weeks later, several voice spirits invade the earth and target the tomorrow people in an attempt to turn them into their own evil kind. The voices primarily Sam trying to manipulate him with an eerie singing voice which should cause his soul to exit his body. The voices chase Ben and Matt to a dead end, supposedly killing them. However the two reawaken hours later without memory of the recent events. The voices, whom fail to gain control over Sam, try something new. They reveal that they didn't kill Ben and Matt but merely gained control over their bodies. The voices order Sam to kill his friends for the sake of his own life. Telepaths cannot kill however, so the voices drain all his powers. Sam is possessed as an emotionless monster and greatly injures Ben althought he believes him to be dead. Next, Sam "kills" Matthew but the Tomorrow people's computer Tim revive the pair. Noticing this, the voices command Sam to carry out a ritual which harnessess their powers, so they can proceed with making everyone a voice, revealing they tricked Sam. Tim restores Sam to his usual state and Tim assists the three telepaths in banishing all the voices from the face of the Earth. Sometime afterwards, America form an alliance with Japan and declare war on the United Kingdom because of the crack in the equator which went throught the two countries which they learn were caused by supernatural humans. Sam gets sick from pizza and Ben and Matt are visited by two marines: Sergeant Rex and Sergeant Brandon, who provide the two telepaths with tazers and request them to fight in the war which they unintentionally started. During some training, the four are assualted and teleport to Japan as a last resort. They encounter a heat field, frying anything that walks into it. Sergeant Brandon enters the field believing he can take it, but his innards are burned and he is killed. In an effort to save him, Rex enters the field and pulls him out, costing his own life. The Japanese corner them off and take the two telepaths hostage, also revealing they have captured Sam. The Japanese and American alliance begin to push back the British forces, not willing to rest until the Tomorrow People are dead. The Japanese group that now have Ben, Sam and Matthew captive, devise a plan to study and acquire the powers of the telepaths. The Japanese plan to send the three over to America so american scientists could study them, however, there was no way to safely transport them over during the war. With this flaw, the Japanese resort to sending them into space, requiring a giant life support capsule, to keep them alive on the journey. Ben, Sam and Matthew are put to sleep and placed into a giant life support capsule, which is sent off into Space. Somehow, the three telepaths manage to reach out to their older counterparts in an alternate universe. The alternate versions of Ben, Sam and Matthew travel to the original universe to save them. The older Ben and Sams' recover the capsule from space and bring it down to land in the United Kingdom, back at the Tomorrow People base, and they go to release them. Older Ben, however, then turns off the life support systems which is keeping them alive, killing them and angering older Sam. Ben reveals he did this to end the war in this universe, claiming them to be too dangerous to be kept alive. Older Ben, Sam and Matthew then return to their own universe, with their goal completed. The dead characters souls' then somehow merge with the new characters, unbeknownst to them. With the old and new souls merged together, the new versions of Ben, Sam and Matthew lose their memories when they return to their own universe. They later reawaken without any knowledge on previous events, and all the events of the Tomorrow People begin again in the new universe for the new characters, as the original souls slowly absorb more power. It begins with Sam breaking out and Ben attempting to help him, unfolding similar to how it originally happened. This dimension's Eregon also captures Ben and Sam, demanding to be sent back to Galia. Like before, Sam programs a portable time device to send Eregon back inside the Earth's core. Eregon activates the device, unwittingly trapping himself in the earth's core in another time period.